


Doomed to Repeat

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [14]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Doomed Relationship, I hope there're still fans out there who might enjoy this, M/M, Photomanip, and fanfiction, can be read as a sad or happy ending, incarnations?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Ragnar, Athelstan, Ivar and Heahmund's daemons. Or rather, the similarities between them.
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: Dæmon AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Doomed to Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who saw the similarities between Ragnar/Athelstan and Ivan/Heahmund.  
> So I wanted to make more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Their father’s Ragnarǫksál, Rúna, had been famous with her fur white as snow and with fangs that people told could tear a man apart. His sons had similar fierce forest animals; his first son served his name well when his Ragnarǫksál turned into a bear. But none had their father’s wolf, not until the youngest became a man.

Ivar as he grew older his thirst of blood grew worse. His Ragnarǫksál changed into all sort of dangerous animals they could think of but never once touched their father’s wolf shape. Not until they were told of Ragnar’s death. Idunn suddenly changed into the familiar white wolf shape with their cries of grief. And in that moment, they both knew she would never change again. When Ivar’s brothers saw her for the first time after that they all were struck by how similar she was to Rúna, it was like seeing her walk around again. 

\---

Björn still remembered Athelstan well. He remembered his Ragnarǫksál, Elfleda, though he had called her his dæmon. He had never told anyone but he remembered that he had thought that she was very pretty with her brown markings in the pitch-black fur. That’s why he was stunned the first time he saw Heahmund. Or rather the man’s Ragnarǫksál. He felt like he was a child again. Those were the same brown markings he remembered from his childhood. Was it a wanderer? Had it somehow awoken?

But no, he heard Heahmund call the Ragnarǫksál Hildred. It was his Ragnarǫksál.

During the battle he saw Ivar’s eyes. There was something in them he had never seen before. And he was looking at Heahmund. Björn wondered if time was doomed to repeat over and over again.  
Would the white wolf chase the black dog like how Sköll was chasing Sól across the sky?  
Until the end, Ragnarök?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Ragnarǫksál" is my own word with Old Norse; Ragnarök + soul. In this AU the vikings believed that the daemons were souls that would be with you to until the great Ragnarök happened. And there're a lot of animals involved in Ragnarök so I thought it fitting. 
> 
> Sköll is a real thing from the norse mythology by the way, it's a wolf that chases the sun (in shape of a goddess, Sól) until Ragnarök. And it got a brother, Hate, who chases the moon (Máni). 
> 
> By the way, sorry if my spelling of Björn and ragnarök bothers you, it's my swedish ;)


End file.
